The Defection
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: After the battle against her on top of the final tower, in Second Chapter, Renne Hayworth defects... Just... She doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Just a small piece I thought up.

This is based in Legend of Heroes - Trails in the Sky (Second Chapter) After Renne + Pater-Mater are defeated by Estelle/Joshua/Agate/Tita.

* * *

Renne had never been in this position before.

She didn't know whether to hide or to run.

She knew she was powerless, heck, even her machine - Pater-Mater wasn't fully operational! He couldn't even stand!

Renne felt her purple hair fall in front of her face as she fell to her knees, in front of said Goliath.

Renne couldn't help it but she felt tears start to form in her eyes. It hurt. Her pride was hurt and she was damaged.

"Renne."

Renne lowered her gaze to the floor, then looked to her right, spotting the boots of Estelle in front of her a few feet away.

"What... Do you want?" She muttered.

Estelle was about to step forwards but Tita beat her too it. The blonde haired genius marched past Estelle and without any further warning had put her hands on Renne's head.

Renne blinked. Someone was actually... What was... What was Tita trying to do?

Tita began to rub Renne's scalp and then her hair as she pulled the Purple haired girl into a warm-ish embrace. Well, as much as she could anyway.

"I don't know about you. But I can't stand to see you like this, Renne. I know Estelle feels the same. You, being in a society where... Your choice was taken from you... Possibly at an early age. I don't know about you, but I am NOT happy to leave you like this!"

Renne felt her breath hitch as she felt the warm sensation flow through her body, turning her originally ice cold exterior... Well, it was warming it - Similar to how an ice cube would melt.

"Cry."

Renne blinked and looked up, seeing Tita's Blue eyes looking down onto her Golden ones. "...Huh?"

Tita leaned down onto her knees and stared at Renne in the eye. Every, second, that Tita stared - The closer Renne felt to tears. Tita's warm smile... Her gentle hold... Her calm exterior...

Estelle was right behind Tita and Joshua was next to Estelle. Agate keeping an eye on Pater-Mater and Renne. Partially on Renne to make sure she didn't try anything, but partly on Pater-Mater, to make sure he/it didn't try anything funny.

"You heard me."

Renne almost couldn't breath as Tita rose her head slightly and hugged Renne close to her. Renne started to shake slightly. She was unsure whether she should kill Tita, murder them all while they had their defenses down or... Her brain started to go completely fuzzy. It hurt. It was numbing yet... Unsettling.

"Tita-"

Tita rubbed the back of the Angel of Slaughter, humming. "-Say nothing Renne. I don't know how much the society has hurt you, or anything of your past, but I know that deep down... You can't possibly want to hurt as many people as you have. Your reputation as an Enforcer has already seen to that. However, maybe... Maybe you can turn that around?"

Pater-Mater made some noises which Agate didn't recognise but Joshua seemed to.

"That's right Pater-Mater, she could." Joshua kneeled on one knee in front of Renne and Tita. "How about it Renne? Why don't you think about coming with us? Maybe... Maybe you could be a legendary pe-"

Estelle cut him off. "-You could do so much Renne. We could help you in any and all aspects... Including those of..."

Tita caught on within moments. "-Family."

Renne felt herself start to tear up even further as she then began to clutch Tita tightly. She was now feeling the force of emotions from so long ago that... It hurt her inner core. It echoed throughout her shattered and damaged mind to the point she started to cry. "I... I..." She whimpered as she honestly felt... Trapped yet free. Free to spill her emotions at long last.

Joshua placed a hand on Renne's left shoulder just as Renne's left hand had gone slightly away from her body, as though she was about to summon her sythe again. "Renne."

Renne couldn't do anything, she couldn't fight, she couldn't talk... She could only cry. She was almost helpless... It felt so sad to her that... It almost felt like it did back in...Crossbell.

Just as she thought of the city's name, and all the memories that came with it - From her fractured memories, she fell into Tita's hold - Passed out.

Tita slowly leaned Renne to her knees as she readjusted herself so Renne was resting on Tita's lap. Joshua, removing his hand from Renne's shoulder as Tita did so. "Renne. We all know how hard it's been for you. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere."

Estelle looked to Pater-Mater. "If you can help Renne, take her to the town of Rolent. We won't be long here."

Pater-Mater made some noises again and Joshua nodded. "I think Tita should go with her. To make sure she'll be okay."

Estelle nodded. "Alright." She looked at her orbment watch. "Professor, send Julia and Kloe up here. We'll need help with the last door, most likely."

"What about my grand-daughter?" Came the response.

Tita cleared her throat as she stroked Renne's hair. "I'm going to go with Renne back to Rolent, don't worry grandpa, she's on our side now."

"I sure hope you're right about that Tita." Both the Professor and Agate's words sounding at the same time.

* * *

Could be made into more, but for the moment, this is where I put either a TBC or a one-shot finish here. Unsure of which one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Defection

Chapter 2 - The Sleepy town with the Unknown Enforcer...

* * *

"Are you SURE you're going to be okay?" Agate spoke again, he was worried. Worried for Tita's safety as she put Renne on Pater-Mater's hand.

"I told you before." Tita muttered. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go with her and keep her from turning on us. She's been hurting for too long, Agate."

Agate took in a sharp intake of breath but nodded after a few minutes. "Going against your decision would be... Difficult." He thought for a moment then, "Call us if Renne doesn't feel like doing what you want her to - Alright Squirt?"

Tita nodded and almost had her goggles bounce onto her eyes, but readjusted them preventing them from doing so, and smiled. "I will do. Thank you Agate."

Joshua and Estelle stood at the next door with a difficult look in Joshua's eyes.

"I'm not so sure Tita can handle Renne when she's like this... You've all spoken through to her, I know, its just-"

Estelle looked at him.

"-I'm not sure Renne is going to be as forthcoming as I was. I came through because of something your Dad helped me with."

Estelle nodded. "I know that. Tita knows that. I'm sure they'll be fine together."

Agate walked up to Estelle and Joshua. "I think I should go with them. Keep an eye on them."

Joshua nodded. "Good plan. We can use Kloe and Julia. Hopefully that'll be all we need for Loewe."

Upon the mention of Loewe's name, Renne shifted in her passed out state - Shivering. "Blade...Lord..." She mumbled in her uneasy state.

Tita stroked Renne's hair. "Shhhh~"

...A Few hours passed and the Heroes conquered the Liber Ark and Tita took Renne with Pater-Mater and Agate to Rolent. Pater-Mater stayed next to the Bright House and Agate stood on the other side of the household, keeping guard.

Tita watched as the Purple Haired girl slept. She looked somewhat peaceful but with a tinge of melancholy about her. She was hurting but slowly recovering. Obviously, she had been so involved with the society that a few secrets came out of Renne's lips while she slept. Tita made sure to record them for Estelle and Joshua or the Bracer Guild. But she kept a cup of cocoa on the side for Renne whenever she chose to wake up.

Tita eventually slowly fell asleep while watching over Renne, taking her hat off and lying half on the bed, half off, as Renne slowly woke up.

"Mmmm...Warm...Eh?" Renne blinked as she woke up and stretched. Hearing Pater-Mater's signals and records she woke up with wide eyes. "No way... Pater-Mater... I..." She heard more noises and gulped. "So... She... Where is..." She looked around and then spotted the Blonde genius curled up next to her, half on the bed and half off... Renne blinked and pulled Tita onto the bed with her. "No use trying to sleep if you can't get comfy, eh Tita?"

Tita didn't say a word. She was so far in sleep world that she couldn't hear what Renne was thinking let alone doing. Renne giggled softly and looked out of the window, spotting Agate's Red eyes looking at her.

"You. Try. Anything. Everyone will know you harmed her. And I won't be the last one who kicked your ass, I promise you this." Agate spoke in a flat threatening tone which Renne took VERY seriously.

"I'm not going to do anything, as you put it. I'd rather... Wait... Why does she trust me this much?" Renne blinked and looked down at Tita while Agate chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes you." Agate muttered. "Probably more than a friend, more like a best friend or something."

Renne felt a uneasy smile on her face as she took in a sharp yet low breath. "Well... Best not upset her then."

"What's your Enforcer name again, Squirt?" Agate slowly yet cautiously stepped into the house through the window and stood before Renne. Renne shook her head. "I'm not an Enforcer anymore... At least... Not if Tita has her way." Renne nervously smiled and Agate nodded his head slowly.

"She does have a way with people... Especially Enforcers."

Renne leaned back down and slowly started to feel sleepy again, so she yawned. Agate, being Agate, noticed this in moments.

"I'd go to sleep if I were you. I'll let Tita know you were awake."

Renne looked to Agate again. "I'd rather you didn't." She curled up and felt something warm... Yes, of course it was Tita - But she ended up curling around her. "I'd rather she wakes up just at the same time as me."

Agate smiled beside himself. "You might be a dangerous kid... But if Tita likes you, then I don't have anything against you - Except if you try to kill her."

Renne felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. "Nahhh... She's too cut-" She cut herself off as she fell asleep.

It was at that moment that someone walked through the door downstairs. So, Agate excused himself and went downstairs, headed towards to see who it was.

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
